


A Salacious Scene in the Storage Shed

by CozyScarf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyScarf/pseuds/CozyScarf
Summary: Aiko encounters a futanari for the first time during swim class.
Kudos: 14





	A Salacious Scene in the Storage Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a visual novel called Plum Tea. Everyone in this story is 18 or older.

It's the first class after lunch and Aiko has swimming class. There's one slight problem though, she has no idea where she's supposed to go. Well, she knows a pool would be a good start, but the location of one is unknown to her.

After some aimless wandering of the halls and eventually asking a fellow student, she gets pointed in the right direction. She quickly takes off to the pool, she doesn't want to be more late than she already is.

She finds the changing rooms which presumably lead to the pool. She peeks her head into both the rooms and discovers that they are both empty. Picking one at random, she enters, shutting the door behind her. From the far side of the room she can hear the sounds of splashing and talking. 

Figuring she's in the right place, she heads to a locker with an ajar door. She opens it further, and once confirming that it is indeed unoccupied, she claims it as her own by plopping her bag inside it.

She squats down and begins fishing through her bag, retrieving her blue one-piece and her white swim cap.

She looks around the room again, then begins to undress. She's kinda thankful that there's no one else around, she wasn't very fond of the idea of getting naked with a bunch of people she barely knew.

She unhooks her bra, revealing her small breasts. Next she unzips her skirt, then slides both it and her panties down her legs and tosses them on the haphazard pile of clothing that she had made.

She takes her swimsuit and manoeuvres herself into it, then begins to make adjustments, mainly around the crotch area. She checks to make sure no stray hairs poke out from underneath her swimsuit, then makes sure it doesn't cling to her so tightly that it reveals her lower lips.

Once content, she gathers her shoulder length brown hair up and stuffs it into her cap. After removing her knee high socks, she shuts the locker and follows the noise which hopefully leads to the pool.

She opens the other door in the changing room and is greeted with the smell of chlorine and an increase in volume.

She looks around at the other students, trying to recognise any familiar faces and hoping she didn't just wander into the wrong class. This was a tough task however, given that this was only her second day at the school. The fact that everyone had their hair hidden under a cap didn't make things any easier.

All she sees is a class worth of unfamiliar people. She's looking around when something grabs a sudden hold of her attention. A short girl with big boobs in a group of three who has a bulge right in the front of her swimsuit. It's just there, in plain view, for the whole world to see.

Aiko feels many emotions, the biggest being bewilderment. _What the hell is that? A dick? What the fuck! And no one even cares! They're acting like it's completely normal! Is she one of those... funatari people? Futabari? Like a hermaphrodite? I know they're a thing, but I thought they were really uncommon... although it's not like I check what girls have going on between their legs very often..._

"Murasaki-san!"

Aiko thoughts are interrupted by someone shouting her name. She looks in the direction the sound came from and sees a girl swimming over to the edge of the pool.

The girl reaches the edge and looks up, making eye contact with Aiko. She waves a hand, Aiko takes this as an invitation to go over. _Better than just standing in the doorway like an idiot I suppose..._

She carefully walks over, not particularly wanting to slip on the wet tiles and die.

"Um, hi." She says once she's within speaking distance. Seeing whoever this is up close doesn't help Aiko with figuring out who they are. _Wait, how does she know my name?_

"The teacher left to go do something, so we're just waiting around for now." The girl in the water says.

"Oh, um, okay." Aiko says, not really sure how to respond. She just stands there awkwardly for a few moments before deciding to hop into the pool. She wasn't exactly comfortable with standing around almost naked in skin tight clothing. Sure they are all girls, she thinks, but still. _Is a hermaphrodite a girl or a boy? Or both? Or neither?_

Thinking about this gets her nowhere. She does a small jump into the pool, the cold water giving her body a shock as it engulfs her up to her shoulders. She floats in discomfort, hoping and waiting for her body to get adjusted to the temperature.

"Impressive, quite graceful". The girl says, looking at Aiko, who looks back in confusion.

"W-What?" She asks, shivering.

"Your jump, it was very elegant."

_She's joking, right?_

"Oh, um, thanks I guess." Seeing her up close, Aiko can make out more of the girls details, like her green eyes or the small strands of black hair the peek out from beneath her cap.

"Did you have trouble finding the pool or something?" The mystery girl inquires.

_Looks like someone noticed my lateness..._

"Yeah, I didn't really know where to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have shown you where it was."

"Oh, it's okay." she replies, confused by this random apology. _It's not like it's her responsibility._

They float in silence, neither of them having anything to add. Aiko turns her attention back to looking around the pool, only this time she was trying to inconspicuously look at the crotches of everyone she could, to see if there are more people like that other girl.

She spots a girl sitting by the edge of the pool with her legs in the water, kicking the cold liquid at someone else. Between the movements of her legs Aiko thinks she sees a small little bulge nestled right where she'd expect there to be nothing but flatness.

_This place is crazy. Two? In the same place?_ In all the 18 years of her life she hadn't seen a single one of these fabled girls with dicks, yet here was not one, but two.

_They seem to open about it, like it's the most natural thing in the world..._

Aiko's musings are interrupted by the sound of a whistle blow. She turns to look at who she assumes is the teacher as the lesson starts to officially begin.

\--------------

_Why is swim class even a thing? Once you know how to swim there's not much else to it. Some creepy old dude probably thought it up as an excuse to be able to look at scantily clad schoolgirls... or boys. Oh well, better than more chemistry..._

Aiko floats by the edge of the pool, waiting for the class to end. Given that she was the only person who had spoke to her, Aiko tried to stick around the black haired girl.

The teacher walks past Aiko and starts speaking to the raven haired girl who is a few feet away.

"Watanabe, could you gather the equipment up and take it back to the storage shed?" He asked, although this was more of an order.

_So her name is Watanabe... wait, wasn't that the class representative person? I think I got introduced to them, but I don't really remember..._

"Yes sir." Watanabe obediently replies, looking over at the stack of equipment piled up on the tiles.

Aiko sees the sizeable stack and decided to offer her help.

"Um, Watanabe-san?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Could I help?"

"Oh, sure. That would be a big help, Murasaki-san. Let's go." Watanabe says before climbing out of the pool. Aiko follows suit, putting her hands on the tiles and pushing herself upwards.

She looks up from the tiles and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Watanabe was standing in front of her, the small bulge in her swimsuit directly at Aiko's eye level.

_Holy shit her dick is right in front of my face... Wait, what? She has a dick too!?_

It was so close that she could see the detail, the swimsuit hugging her body so tightly that the shape of her penis and balls was as clear as day. Aiko feels a warmth begin to develop between her legs.

Watanabe looks at Aiko, wondering why she suddenly froze up. She looks at her face, then her eyes, then follows the direction her eyes are looking straight to her crotch.

A tiny grin grew on Watanabe's face.

"Um... Murasaki-san?"

Aiko is broken from her cock induced gaze by the sound of her name. She looks up to Watanabe's face, who simply smiles back at her. Aiko's face turns red. _Oh fuck she noticed me staring, she probably thinks I'm some sorta creep fuck fuck fuck_

Aiko opens her mouth to explain herself, but all that comes out is a disjointed mess of words. "I-I'm sorry I- I didn't mean t- I'm sorry"

"Hmm, what are you talking about?"

_Wait, did she not notice?_

"Oh! Uh, it's nothing, never mind!" She quickly says, continuing to climb out of the pool.

"Oh, okay" Watanabe says, seeming to have moved on from the topic. She walks over to the equipment, squats down, and begins to gather up as much as she could. Aiko joins her, and soon they somehow managed to get everything in their arms, though haphazardly at best.

Watanabe leads the way to the storage shed, both of them walking carefully so as to not slip or drop anything. Watanabe pushes the ajar door open with her foot, and turns the lights on with her elbow.

The fluorescent light buzzes to life, filling the small room with its artificial glow. Aiko enters the shed, the door swinging closed behind her. She follows Watanabe over to a shelf and gracefully dumps the contents of her arms onto it.

They quietly sort the equipment, putting everything back to where it should go.

"Hey, Murasaki-san." Watanabe says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at my crotch." Watanabe casually says.

_Oh fuck._

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry it was just really unexpected and I've never seen one before and it was just right there in front of me and I-"

"Woah! Calm down." Watanabe says, holding her palms up in a calm down gesture.

"Huh? You... You're not mad...?"

"What? No. I was just going to say that it's impolite to stare."

"I'm so sorry. It's just, I've never seen one before and..."

"Murasaki-san, it's fine." Watanabe reassures. It seems to have worked, with Aiko seeming a little less freaked out and scared.

"So you've never seen a futanari before? Or do you mean a penis?" Watanabe nonchalantly asks.

_What kind of question is that?_ "Um both, well, I mean, not in person at least..."

"Hmm, really? We're not that uncommon, I figured most people would have seen one of us by now." Watanabe muses.

"I mean, maybe I have seen one before and, you know, just didn't know. I mean, it's not like I look at what people have going on down there..."

"Except for today it seems." Watanabe teases. "You seemed awfully interested in it earlier."

Aiko blushed. "I-I was just surprised, that's all!" she quickly said, lying through her teeth. It's not every day you see a girl with a dick, or at least not for Aiko it’s not.

"Mmhmm... Sure you were..." Watanabe says, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I swear! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Aiko pleads, putting her hands together and beginning for forgiveness.

"It's okay Murasaki-san, I'm just teasing you."

"O-oh... sorry"

Watanabe smiles in response and moves closer to Aiko. "You know, you're really cute, you know that?"

Silence. Aiko furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She looks to her left, then to her right, then back to Watanabe. "Um, who are you talking to?"

Now it's Watanabe's turn to be confused. "You? You're the only one here."

_She's calling me cute? Is she a lesbian or something? Or blind?_

"Oh, uh, thanks... You look nice too."

"But you look better with your hair down" Watanabe states, reaching a hand up to the cap on Aiko's head. She pinches it between two fingers then casts her eyes down to Aiko’s. "May I?

_What the fuck is this!?_

"I... Um... Uh... i-if you want..." Aiko stammers, her face turning an even deeper shade or red.

Watanabe lifts up the cap, Aiko's hair falling back down to her shoulders.

"Yeah, you look much better like this." Watanabe says, trying to look deep into Aiko's blue eyes. Aiko tries to look at anything other than then girl in front of her, but given their closeness that's hard to do.

Aiko feels like a cornered mouse being played with by a cat before it devours her. _What the hell is she doing?_

"W-Watanabe-san?"

"Mm?"

"Your eyes... are they okay?"

"...What?"

"There’s something wrong with them. You're seeing things that aren't true"

"I may wear glasses but I'll have you know my vision is fine without them up close. But anyway, what are you talking about?"

"I'm ugly."

"Are you kidding? You're adorable."

"No I'm not." Aiko argues, looking off to the side.

"Really, you are. Your eyes, your face, your hair... your body, they're all beautiful."

Aiko doesn't believe a word of it. _She’s either lying or delusional. Maybe even both._

"I mean, you said you've never seen a penis before, so are you trying to tell me you've never had a boyfriend?"

"I haven't."

"Really? All the boys must have been clamouring all over you."

"No, they weren't. And besides... I don't even want a boyfriend..."

Watanabe is struck with a sudden realization. "Ohhh I see. You're gay, right? Aww, that's adorable."

_What?_

"What?" Aiko's brain has broken by this point.

"Gay, you know lesbian...? You like girls...?"

"I... no, I... I don't like anyone. I don't want a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or anything like that."

"Not even me? Murasaki-san, I'm hurt." Watanabe jests, placing a hand on her heart, and on one of her breasts in doing so.

"I barely even know you!"

"That didn't stop you from gawking at me from, from staring at me like I'm just a piece of meat."

"I said I was sorry, I wasn't expecting a face full of dick, that's all!"

"Oh my Murasaki-san, how vulgar."

Aiko facepalms, she just can't win with this girl.

"You know, I didn't mind having a cutie like you staring at me, ogling me up."

_What the hell is she saying now?_

Watanabe places a hand on Aiko's bare shoulder, startling her. Aiko's head darts back up and their eyes meet, blue staring into green.

"Murasaki-san." Watanabe firmly says. "Look." She motions her head downwards.

Aiko does what she's told, slowly and apprehensively casting her gaze downwards. Her eyes pass over her breasts, which are much bigger than hers. She notices her hard nipples sticking out of each of them through her swimsuit.

_What the fuck? Is she horny? Or just cold?_

She carries on looking down, her eyes once again landing on Watanabe's crotch. Only this time, the bulge is bigger, much bigger. It stands upright, her swimsuit pressing it tightly against her body.

_I guess that answers that..._

Aiko looks at it in silence for a few moments.

"Oh... It, um... got bigger." She says, stating the obvious.

"Yup."

Aiko continues to look at Watanabe's cock, the sight of it rekindling the warmth between her legs.

_This is so wrong, but..._

"You're staring again."

"Well you're the one who told me to look."

"I said look, not stare."

"Well I don't think you seem too bothered by it." Aiko retorts, motioning a hand towards Watanabe's crotch.

Watanabe chuckles. "I suppose you got me there. But can you blame me? Having a cute girl like you ogling me up..."

"I'm not ogling you!"

"Oh really? Don't think I haven't noticed your nipples, they look like they could pierce your swimsuit."

_Fuuuuck. I was hoping she wouldn't notice that._

"Seems to me that I'm not the only one enjoying this, am I?"

Aiko doesn't have a counter to that, her body betrays anything she could say to try to deny Watanabe's accusation. She tries anyway though.

"I-I'm not enjoying this! It's just um... a... a natural bodily reaction to you parading that thing around!"

"Ah yes, a natural bodily reaction" Watanabe says with disbelief, cocking up an eyebrow and looking at Aiko as if she can't believe she's serious.

"It is!"

"Mmhmm..."

Aiko sighs, thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Part of her wants to stay, to see what happens, but another part of her wants nothing to do with this.

"Um, shouldn't we be going...? We've been here a while..."

"Silly Murasaki-san, I can't exactly go walking around like this now, can I?” Watanabe teases, gesturing a hand downwards. Aiko tries not to look back down.

"Can't you just, like, wait? Doesn't it go away if you leave it alone?"

"Well yeah, but that's no fun."

"Wha-"

"And besides, how can that happen when you're here?"

That's Aiko's cue to leave. "Oh sorry, I guess I'll be going then!" She quickly says, then turns around to leave. Right as she begins to move, a hand wraps itself around her wrist, making Aiko almost jump out of her own skin.

"Murasaki-san."

"W-w-what?" Aiko doesn't move, her eyes affixed to the door. She wants to leave before something happens that she might, no, probably will regret. She makes a feeble attempt to shake her arm free, but Watanabe doesn't release her grasp.

"You should at least look at the person you're talking to."

Aiko sighs and turns back around. Their eyes meet, and Aiko's quickly dart away. She's sweating from both nervousness and excitement of what may come.

"I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"I don't really want to help you with, um, that" Aiko babbles, motioning downwards towards Watanabe's crotch. "If that's what you're even implying, that is. Well I mean I kinda do actually but I don't think it would be a good idea I mean we're in the middle of school and I barely know you and I thought my first time doing something like that would be with someone special and not with someone who's basically a total stranger and I just I don't I..." she trails off, unable to voice her own scrambled thoughts.

Watanabe thinks over the mess Aiko just blurted at her.

"I won't force you to do anything, you can leave if you want". Watanabe releases her grip and Aiko's arm falls back to her side. Aiko doesn't try to leave.

"So, you are interested?"

_Oh my god does she have to put it like that._

"Um... yeah, a little bit, but I don't think this is a good idea..." Aiko murmurs, her face scarlet. "I should just go." She makes no effort to however.

"You don't have to do anything, you can just watch, it's up to you."

"Watch...?"

"Yeah, watch."

"...Watch what?"

"Oh Murasaki-san, you're so innocent."

Aiko just looks at her with her head tilted in confusion.

"Oh come on, really? Well I gotta take care of this somehow so I'll..." Watanabe stops and thinks of the best way to word this. "Ah yes, I'll take things into my own hands."

_Take things into her own hands? What... Oh._

"You mean?" Aiko asks, making a jerk off motion with her hand.

Watanabe smiles. "Yes, that."

"Oh..."

"Well I don't plan on waiting any longer, so I'm gonna start now." Watanabe states, her right hand moving down and grabbing she edge of her swimsuit, her hand less than an inch away from her turgid member. "Again, you free to go... or stay, whatever you want."

Aiko doesn't respond, she stays rooted the spot, her eyes glued to Watanabe's hand in anticipation of where it may go.

True to her word, Watanabe begins. She pulls her swimsuit aside, allowing her cock to flop free from its prison. It bounces a few times before steadying out.

_Holy fuck_

Aiko states at it in awe, at the first penis she's ever seen in her life, well, the first one she's seen it person at least.

It looks big, much bigger than Aiko was expecting. It proudly juts out from a small, nearly kept patch of black hair. A full looking sack dangles beneath it, one side hanging slightly lower than the other.

The skin covering her Watanabe’s is a few shades darker than the rest of her skin fair skin. A shiny bit of pinkish purple peeks out from her partially retracted foreskin.

It throbs, eager to have all the attention Aiko gives it. A clear, sticky looking liquid leaks from its tip and slowly runs down its length.

Watanabe relishes under Aiko's gaze, it only making her harder. She gives her hips a little wiggle, putting on a show for Aiko as her cock wobbles from side to side.

"So, what do you think?"

_It looks hot and sexy and beautiful_

"It um... It looks... nice?"

"Nice? Not one of the more interesting responses I've gotten." Watanabe mumbles, mainly to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh? Ah, it's nothing."

Watanabe wraps her hand around her cock. She brings her hand back towards herself, slowly peeling her foreskin back and revealing her sensitive tip to Aiko's curious eyes.

Aiko is speechless. She watches in utter amazement as Watanabe begins to pump her hand back and forth, jerking off her throbbing cock.

Her foreskin smoothly slides back and forth. It catches some of her flowing pre cum, smearing it along her length as her skin goes back. Her cock glistens under the dingy artificial light.

Watanabe continues to pleasure herself in front of her audience of one. She leans back against the wall, wanting to put more effort into working her cock and less into more unimportant things like standing.

Aiko's eyes never break away from her dick, and Watanabe loves every second of it. Having a cute girl like Aiko gawk at her jerking off, watching with childlike wonder, it makes her so hard.

Aiko feels an aching need between her legs. Her clit begs for her attention, she wants to touch it so badly, but she doesn't. She's too embarrassed.

"Hey, do you want a go?"

"W-what?"

"At jerking me off."

Aiko doesn't know what to say. Her body screams yes, every instinct she has telling her to get her fingers around the big cock before her. But there's still that tiny little part of reason that says not to, that says it's a bad idea.

"I... I'm... I'll pass."

"Okay then." Watanabe replies with a tinge of disappointment

"Um, how big is it?"

Watanabe smiles. "It's about 6 inches, last time I checked at least."

"It looks so big..."

"It's nothing too special, it's bigger than your average dick, but not by a whole lot."

Aiko has nothing to say to that. The room turns quiet again, the only sounds being Watanabe's heavy breathing and the noises of her masturbation.

Aiko unconsciously grinds her legs together, her body trying to find some sort of release, some way to attend to the fire burning beneath her swimsuit. This doesn't go unnoticed by Watanabe.

"You can touch yourself if you want, you look like you want to."

Aiko's faces couldn't get any redder. Was she really that easy to read?

"I'm okay."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Sorry."

She'll masturbate, but not right now. She knows what she'll be doing tonight, her and her hand will be getting very intimate.

Watanabe gradually quickens her face, her movements becoming more and more frantic. She feels release drawing nearer, the mounting pressure in her loins starting to become too much for her.

"Murasaki-san, look."

She didn't need to tell Aiko to watch, all of her attention was focused on Watanabe's cock.

Watanabe brings her free hand to the front of her cock, holding it palm up just in front of its slit. Aiko guesses what's coming next.

"Are you gonna cum?"

"Yeah."

_In her hand? Ew._

True to her word, Watanabe reaches her limit. She stops her movements, holding her foreskin back as a rush of pleasure overwhelms her.

The first rope of semen bursts from her tip, splashing into her hand. More follows, the thick, off-white liquid flowing from her cock in smaller and smaller bursts. Her hand can only hold so much, and her cum starts to overflow, dripping to the ground beneath her.

The bursts die down, her cock simply oozing the rest of her seed out in small doses.

Aiko is speechless at the sight. Here she was, watching a girl she barely knew spew out cum right in front of her. Hell, here she was seeing a girl with a dick.

Watanabe resumes stroking herself, trying to milk out the last of her seed from her gradually softening member.

"So, what did you think?" Watanabe asks while still stroking herself.

"It was..." Aiko could say many things, like sexy or gross or hot, but she doesn't want to say any of those, however true they might be.

"It was... educational...?" It's not the first word that comes to mind, but at least it's true.

"Educational?" Watanabe sniggers. "I haven't heard that one before."

_Before?_

Watanabe stops attending to her cock, it has been milked dry by this point. It continues shrivelling up, going back to its dainty flaccid state.

"Well it looks like I'm all done, it's all tuckered out now, as you can see."

"O-okay."

There's still the matter of the load of cum in Watanabe's left hand, Aiko doesn't know how Watanabe plans to deal with that.

"What... What are you gonna do with that?" Aiko asks, pointing to Watanabe’s cum filled hand.

Watanabe's mouth grows into a naughty smile. She moves her hand up to her mouth and presses her lips against her warm, sticky palm. She begins to lick up her cum, like how a cat laps at milk.

She lowers her hand, a string of cum connecting it back to her mouth. Aiko looks at her with her mouth wide open in shock. That was one of the hottest and most disgusting things that she's ever seen in her entire life. She gags, she can't imagine the taste, but she's sure it's horrible.

"Want some?" Watanabe asks, moving her hand toward Aiko, far enough away that the strand of cum between her hand and lips breaks.

Aiko looks at her outstretched hand, the majority of the gooey liquid gone, into Watanabe's own mouth of all places. Aiko doesn't need to think about her answer.

"N-no. I'll pass..." She murmurs, holding her hands up as another way to show her refusal.

"Fair enough." Watanabe goes back to gobbling up her cum.

"I'll be honest, it's not the nicest thing in the world," she says between licks. "But it's not that bad."

"I-I'll take your word for it."

Watanabe finishes her meal, sucking on each of her fingers to make sure she got every last drop. Some of it did fall on the ground, but she's not about to get down on her hands and knees and lick it up off of the floor like some dirty animal, that would be disgusting and undignified.

"You sure you don't wanna cum too?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Eh, suit yourself." Watanabe replies, tucking her cock back into her swimsuit.

"We should get going then." She stays as she starts to move, before suddenly stopping. "Oh! Your swim cap." She bends down and picks up Aiko's cap, which got tossed to the ground during the process of things.

She walks over to Aiko and sticks her hand out, offering the cap back to her. Aiko looks at her cap, held in the same hand Watanabe just spewed her load into.

"That's the hand that you..."

Watanabe looks at her, puzzled by what she meant.

"What do you...? Oh, woops. Would you have preferred my other hand?" She asks teasingly.

Aiko just sighs. She picks up her cap with the tips of her thumb and index finger, looking at it in disgust.

_Guess I won't be using this anymore..._

Watanabe pays Aiko no mind, walking past her and opening the door.

"Would you mind getting the light? Wouldn't want go get my dirty paws all over it, after all."

Aiko turns off the light. "Very funny."

"I know, I know. Now c'mon, quick."

The two head out of the storage shed, which now contained a faint scent of sweat and semen. They head off towards the changing rooms.

"Why the rush? You weren't in such a hurry earlier."

"That was because... because an important matter had arisen that had to be dealt with urgently."

Aiko smiles at her wording. "I don't think that will be good enough for the teacher. And what about me? What do I say? I only just got here, I don't wanna get in trouble already!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that earlier." Watanabe jests, trying to imitate Aiko's voice.

All this gets out of Aiko is a sigh.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I'll just say you were helping me with super important student council business."

"You think they'll work?" Aiko asks speculatively.

"Yup, I do it all the time. Being student council president has its perks, you know?"

"Oh... Well I hope it works."

"You think I would lie to you?"

"Maybe... I mean, you did say I was cute earlier..."

"Oh my god, not this again." Watanabe sighs. "You need to learn how to take a compliment. Are you sure there's not something wrong with _your_ eyes?”

"I can see fine, thank you very much."

"If you say so... So anyway, same time next week?"

Aiko turns to Watanabe, dumbfounded.

"What."

"You know, next time."

"What do you mean next time!?"


End file.
